The Plan
by stolen94
Summary: 'She saw Nick gulp and stuff his hands into his pockets and she worried he might not be in the mood for what she had planned.' 'They were face to face now and Nick had his poker face on. She knew he did this whenever he wasn't sure of something..."
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't updated Blue Skies and Rain. For those few who have read the first two (crappy) chapters, I'm working on updating that. But for now, I've written up this weird mini story where Macy is pervertish (lol) and she wants some Nick-lovin' for herself. I, once again, won't be quick with updating, though I DO have the next chapter for this one. Thank you, and happy reading. Be nice. Please. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (Or I'd be happily talking to Nick right about now. :D Or shopping with Nicole and Chelsea.)**

They never had time alone. He was either with the guys, working alone (and she knew he didn't like to be interrupted), or they were all hanging out together. She was frustrated and lonely and just wanted some one-on-one time with him. To be in his arms for more than a 5 second hug.

She knew he wasn't big with PDA. That's why all she received were kisses on the cheek or on the edge of her lips. She was embarrassed to admit it, but she wanted more.

All they did when they were finally granted a few moments with each other was talk. She honestly didn't know what to do when she had him to herself. She thought it'd be too forward to initiate a make-out session but he was too considerate to do anything he'd deemed inappropriate. She didn't want to ask or tell him, but how were they going to move forward in their relationship when all they did was talk?

Maybe it was her inner guy talking, because after all, she'd been an athlete in mostly all-guy teams, but she was fed up with talking. Of listening to him go on about Joe and Stella and they're bizarre non-relationship (though we ALL knew it was sexual tension), or Kevin. She was sick of talking about how her day had gone, what she did with Stella or what she ate. All of that was irrelevant. All that mattered was him. And his delicious lips and his gorgeous body, and his nimble fingers…

She wanted to be intimate. Feel sexy and wanted._ Know_ that she was sexy and wanted. But how could she get the sort of response she wanted without freaking him out by her unexpected behavior?

She had a plan. She wasn't the one who thought out every little thing down to the small details like he did, but she did have a plan.

The first step was done. She was in her blue-green camouflage-style tankini, lounging by the pool, the setting sun highlighting her dewy sun-kissed skin and her sun-bleached hair, with her romantic playlist softly playing in the background, the cries of seagulls overpowering the music every now and then.

She knew they couldn't drink. They were still underage but her fingers had faintly itched to grab Big Rob's case of wine coolers (which was kind of funny because he was a huge guy and he liked to drink strawberry flavored alcohol beverages) though she hadn't. So she, instead, sipped lazily on fruit punch. She felt lame (_punch?_) but that's all she could come up with that resembled wine. Wine was romantic and insinuated something sexual, something she was desperately hoping she could pull, even as she absentmindedly thought of Nick's damned purity ring. (It wasn't really damned, it was her irritation talking.)

She craned her neck to hear any incoming footsteps and sighed when the air was as silent as before. She set down her glass by the pitcher and untied her locks, letting them frame her face messily. She stretched, the years of grueling practice ingrained in her muscles, and she groaned appreciatively when she heard some joints pop.

She readied herself at the edge of the pool and dived in; the cool chlorine filled pool water embraced her heated skin like a cold sip from a water bottle at the end of a marathon. When she came up for air, she slicked her hair back and gasped when she heard a, "Whoa," by the doorway. The three members of JONAS and Stella stood, gaping at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, THANK YOU to all of those who have reviewed, favorited, alerted the story or me. It means a lot to me and I'm really guilty of not updating sooner. Truth is, besides all the homework that was being piled on me and all the stuff I had to do at home, I really didn't know how I'd continue and then I remembered I had another chapter written. With knowing that I became lazy and I procrastinated. I'm terribly sorry. But it runs in my family. **

**Once again, I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoy this…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS or any of the characters. **

Macy rung her hair and stood still. She saw Stella shoot a smirk between her and Nick and Kevin and Joe each slapped Nick on the back, earning them a glare each. The three save Nick walked back inside, stealing a glance before fully going inside the beach house.

She saw Nick gulp and stuff his hands into his jeans' pockets and she worried he might not be in the mood for what she had planned.

'Might as well figure out.' She thought. "Hey…" She greeted him. He nodded and avoided looking at her completely. Her good mood deflated a little.

She swam to the shallow end and climbed up the built in steps. She grabbed her hair and rung it again out of nervous habit. He wasn't making any moves and it was freaking her out. Why did he have to be so unreadable?

She faced him again and smiled hesitantly, walking towards him.

Macy had this all planned out so why was she suddenly anxious now? She could do this, she could. But she needed him to respond in some way.

Grinning, internally, Macy bent down and made to change the playlist but didn't when the perfect song came on just then. Maroon 5's 'Secret' began playing and she straightened, gliding towards Nick once again.

They were face to face now and Nick had his poker face on. She knew he did this whenever he wasn't sure of something and she was thrilled it was he now that wasn't a step ahead and didn't know what to expect. She now knew why he worked so hard to be ahead of everyone. Knowledge was powerful. And right now, she felt superior to him in the best of ways.

Since she didn't want to talk (after-all, that's why she had thought of this), she sidled up to him, stood on her toes and with a last glance to his eyes, kissed him slowly , building up the tension. When she felt him reciprocate, she stopped and broke it.

"Hey." She repeated her voice huskier and deeper. She flushed when she noticed his eyes had gone a shade darker. He didn't say anything again, but she could feel his body answering her statement.

"Go change. I'll be waiting." She whispered, hoping that their roommates weren't spying on them like she knew they probably were.

She didn't see if he followed her orders. She turned and shuffled back to the pool, the side lights finally turning on now that it was dark out, the last rays of sunlight hiding behind the Hollywood sign.

This city was sure bringing out interesting sides of her, she mused. Macy giggled and dived into the pool, pushing back the feelings of anticipation and fear until only excitement and confidence were present.

She popped up next to the far edge of the pool and reclined on the corner, staring out into the open view.

**So I know this isn't as long as the other but I updated. :D Lol. Before I begin writing the next one I have to decide whether I want to make it in Nick's POV or not and whether I'm good enough to write a satisfactory chapter as him as the narrator. Let me know what you think. Does it suck? Want me to continue? Stop writing completely? **


	3. Chapter 3

I strode into the beach house, heading straight for my room. My heart was racing and forced myself to calm down.

But I couldn't.

This was strange. Very odd, weird, you name it.

What had gotten into her?

Seeing her ascend the pool like that had brought any thoughts I'd been having to a complete stop. A pleasurable stop.

The mental picture of her with her hair slicked back and the water on her skin glittering like the lights behind her wouldn't budge from my mind. I'd had to lock down any instinctive feelings I had experienced those first few moments when I saw her. I couldn't let anyone see how affected I really was by her appearance. It would've been very embarrassing, not to mention a bit wrong. I had a purity ring, for chris sake!

I knew she was wondering why I hadn't reacted to her advances. She knew from the way I didn't respond, anyways, that her plan was working.

I rummaged around my room after I entered, and opened my top drawer and grabbed my blue water shorts. I quickly changed, highly anticipating the night's events.

I could hear the rest of the guys and Stella pretending to watch TV in the other room. I knew they were dying to know what was going to happen but I couldn't tell them much, considering Macy had shocked me as much as she had them.

I ran a hand through my hair, stopping in front of a hall mirror to check how I looked. My cheeks were beginning to flush and I knew I looked rushed. I couldn't blame it on anything but my anxiety.

Macy had gotten me, and gotten me good.

Before stepping out again, I waited a little to study her.

She really was amazing. I felt truly honored that such a great girl took a chance with me. I didn't mean to sound corny or anything, but she really was amazing.

It was always me who fell for girls and got shot down, so I was immensely surprised when I learned that all along Macy had been trying to tell me that she liked me.

Stupid was an understatement as to how I felt when she got fed up and confronted me. Sure, I had realized what she was hinting at the whole time, but I had felt that, with everything going on with Stella and Joe, our relationship would've been overshadowed and would've naturally succumbed to all the drama going on. I didn't want for our friendship to suffer just because our best friends were too hardheaded to confess their feelings…but Macy was more stubborn that I had thought. She's the one who always sees the bright side to all of our negative situations. I think that's the reason why we're still together besides loving each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm very sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Truth is I was busy with school and my interest for this faded and only returned recently. I should really try harder but this is the best I could come up with. I started this without reading the previous chapter so if it doesn't go, oh well. Feel free to criticize…**

Only As Far As You Wanna Go

Nick approached her cautiously, wanting her to be unaware of his presence for a little while longer. He watched how gracefully she stroked a path down the pool and wondered how such a clumsy girl on flat ground (mostly around his brothers and him) could produce such flawless movements. He sighed and smiled wryly. He loved the contradiction she continuously presented. He loved how her personality made every little thing about her bearable. He loved…her. With that last thought, Nick made his way quietly to the stairs of the pool, lowering his body and taking note of the temperature of the water with his toes. When a splash of water startled him close to letting go of the rails, he turned around to catch the mischievous grin on Macy's face. She giggled and as much as he tried, he let out a repressed chuckle.

She glided towards him and with an almost sensual way that made him clench the metal bars; she ran her warm hands over his back, guiding him to where she was.

He gave u[ on his control over his body and let her take the prominent role. Her eyes flashed with something and Nick involuntarily shivered. They shined with…want.

Macy knew that they weren't going to go to the next level tonight or ever…in the near future and she was really okay with that, but she couldn't help the way her body language was coming across as. She knew her body, but most especially, her eyes were like an open book, but she was trying with all her might to suppress the urges her mind was screaming her to do. If she wasn't so worried, she would've laughed, but that would've seemed off and she didn't want to shock Nick any more than the whole night already had. So instead, with her conscience present the whole time, she moved Nick so he was facing her now, and making sure the bare windows facing the pool were empty of curious eyes, she placed her hungry mouth on Nick's.

Nick could not believe the feelings exploding with that simple action. His lips were on fire. Macy almost expertly doing things that prompted Nick to imagine very inappropriate thoughts to flitter across his mind and to startle him so much that he grasped Macy's forearms and pushed her up against the wall of the pool. He felt Macy smirk and he couldn't help the rumble sounding through his chest at that.

Macy wondered why she hadn't done this sooner. It felt so…wonderful…magical…and sensational.

She let her fingers wander, slowly tracing a path down to the waist-band of Nick's board shorts but ignoring he meaningless string that was their only border to many other pleasurable but wrong (SO wrong) things and moving to his back and settling at the small of it.

Nick, on the other hand, was gripping Macy's jaw, angling her head so they could deepen the kiss and so he could finally slip his tongue and explore Macy's sweet mouth. He tried to push the metaphor away but his body was responding stronger to the idea of what her mouth could also mean.

Macy jumped when she felt Nick's body tighten around her. She found herself wondering if she was really ready for the things she had started. She knew she was okay with what they were doing. She had begun all of this, after all. But an idea was totally different from the actual event and she found herself thinking if she should stop if she was actually wondering all of these things when she could instead focus on Nick and his artist's mouth. She was sixteen years old and although she knew that most teens her age had already done this (and perhaps and most probably more) she wondered if she wanted to count herself among those numbers. Maybe if she clarified what she expected out of this night it would make her more comfortable?

Nick knew that he was getting ahead of himself with the things he was doing and that he was being more blunt with his actions. Which is why he forced himself to slow down when he noticed Macy shrinking away from him. Did she want to stop? Should he? He really didn't want to and he entertained the notion of blaming her for starting all of this and not following through but he knew how shitty that would sound. He also knew that it wasn't her fault for reacting that way. After all, it was the first time they had done this for so long. He reluctantly broke the kiss and stared into her eyes taking note of what was being expressed in the brown-green.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Suddenly, it was like Macy deflated in his arms. "I don't know." She muttered. But he knew she did. He tipped her chin upward so she wouldn't avoid his gaze. She lowered her eyes anyways. "Okay…I do." She admitted. "Are we moving too fast?" He frowned further. She stuttered. "I-I mean. We're only doing this for the whole night, right? You know that. Nothing further?" She meekly questioned. Nick almost laughed out loud but knew that would only offend her. He instead let out a huge sigh. "Macy, of course. We already established that way before we were even together. _You_ know that I'm waiting 'till I get married and _I _know that you're not ready. Am I right in assuming that?" He teased. He exhaled, relieved, when he saw Macy relax.

"Yeah, yeah. I just wanted to make that clear because well…" And at that Macy blushed. Nick was confused until he realized what she was looking at. He was obvious of course, but understood that he couldn't hide it even if he wanted to. So he let that be an djust laughed along with her.

"You want to move this inside? I don't want to find out tomorrow that our closest friends got a soft core porn show without us aware. AND they might be filming us or taking pictures to blackmail us with later. And this is definitely blackmail-worthy." Macy admitted, her eyes shining with mirth.

Nick chuckled and nodded. "Yea…We'll have to ask Stella to evacuate the guest house." Macy interrupted him. "I-I kid of already told her to do that." Nick gave her an inquiring gaze. Macy flushed. "She knew about this night for a while, already. I…planned this." Macy revealed. Nick sputtered. "I…should've known. You're spontaneous but this wouldn't have gone as smoothly if you hadn't sorted out something ahead of time." He shrugged his shoulders. "You've got to admit I'm right."He laughed. Macy still slapped him on his chest, but then settled her hands on either side of his neck. "Sure, sure. I know you're right. I almost asked her for her advice but I was already ashamed about what I was asking her to do . I'll have to thank her some way in the future for keeping you guys away for the day." She added as an after-thought. Nick raised his eyebrows but said nothing and instead gave Macy a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Soooo….do we continue or do we go inside?" Macy asked him. Though Nick loved the feel of the water around them, the slick of Macy's wet skin against his, and the night sky and city as their backdrop , he wanted a more private environment to explore this new side of their relationship. He figured, anyways, that they could do this some other time.

So, Nick gave his answer to Macy, and together they packed up as much as they could and they sauntered towards the guest house with their arms around each other.

**Now I want to clarify something, for those who were expecting something **_**more, **_**you're not going to find that anytime soon. I only meant to make this pg-13. I'm already nervous about this because I'm kind of uncomfortable with where the story is going. I understand it's something normal but I feel like I'm peeking into somebody's window at night while they're undressing. (I've never done that, just so you know.) If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to review and ask me. And no I'm not fishing for reviews, though I greatly appreciate them. They make my day. Rate and review. And once again, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. **


	5. Chapter 5

Macy glanced anxiously at the bed that awaited them once they entered hers and Stella's room. It loomed like a thundercloud in the sky and she swallowed unconsciously. Though she and Nick had already established the boundaries for their night, she couldn't help but think what would actually take place if they were married and tonight was their honeymoon night.

Maybe they weren't headed for a happily-ever-after, but she hoped that she'd be with Nick for as long as they could make it. She had hope in them and she knew their relationship was shiny and new, but one thought towards Stella's and Joe's relationship made her feel as though her own relationship with Nick was just as precarious.

Nick squeezed her hand, bringing her back to the present and making her aware of their situation. She grinned slightly as he shot her a wink and headed to the bathroom right outside the room. She exhaled shakily, and with a last glance towards the doorway, she walked to her drawer, slipping out a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt. She thought about choosing something sexy, but she knew that she and Nick would get hot and heavy without the aid of appealing clothes. She worried, though. Should she dress up?

Nick stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He felt like he was overreacting, making tonight seem like he and Macy were going to finally have sex, but he knew it was WAY too early in their relationship, and it's not like he really could. Well, he could, but he made a promise to God and himself that he'd wait until he was married to share something special and personal with the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He wanted to keep that promise and hoped that nothing would escalate into dangerous territory tonight. He trusted Macy, and he trusted himself enough to know that he would stop if they were getting past themselves.

With his confidence instilled, he took one look over himself, noting with dismay that he didn't have a change of clothes and that it would be too awkward to walk back to the main house just for some shorts and a t-shirt, and settled with toweling himself off, especially his hair. He groaned when he realized he had to walk out there with his curls in disarray, but he shook the feeling off. Tonight was about him and Macy, not about his untamable hair or his lack of underwear and a shirt. He swallowed nervously when that realization hit him. There'd be friction and Macy's skin, and fuck. 'Oh well,' he thought. She'd already felt his excitement out in the pool, so it'd make no difference when they would be making out. It would just be very…..interesting as to how they would deal with it when it became painfully obvious.

Deciding that he was ready to face Macy, Nick ran a hand one last time over his head and turned off the light as he shuffled out.

Macy sat by her laptop situated on her desk debating whether or not a soundtrack to their make out session would be strange and staged. Nick's entrance solved her issue by startling her and causing her to unintentionally press the play button on one of her random playlists. She swiveled in her seat and smiled softly at him. She noticed that he hadn't changed, which was to be expected when she knew he didn't have a change of clothes in her bathroom. A thrill ran through her once again that night when she also took note of his ruffled appearance, one of his curls falling into his eye. His skin was dry and she guessed he might have dried himself off while he was in bathroom. She pondered the problem about his shorts, but stopped herself abruptly when she realized she was staring at his lower body intently. Her eyes jumped to his and she was relieved to see amusement dancing in his. "Sorry," she apologized, but inwardly cringed when it only further cemented her ogling. Was she being pervy?

"It's okay. You look comfortable. And beautiful." He said softly. She could tell he was being genuine and she cleared her throat when she suddenly became flustered. She lowered her eyes in modesty. How many guys could actually say those words and fully mean them? She thought. Nick was one of those select few and she marveled at just how truly lucky she was.

"Thank you." She finally mumbled, too embarrassed still to catch the look of pure adoration in his gaze.  
He slowly walked towards her and ran his knuckles against her cheek. He could feel the warmth emanating from her skin and he itched to have that warmth beneath his whole body. He let his knuckles run the length of her face, down her neck, where they strayed teasingly close to the edges of her chest, to her arm, and finally her hand. He pulled her up and closer to him, loving the way a faint blush caressed her face and how shy she suddenly appeared. His mouth quirked up in a smirk and she giggled, gradually closing the distance between them. He savored her taste, taking his time to eventually trail his tongue along her bottom lip, asking her for permission to enter. She obliged, gasping when he quickly plunged into her mouth, arresting her emotionally, and grasping her arms to pull her flush against him. He could already tell that his water shorts were going to be a problem.

'Woah!' Macy thought after Nick pushed his body against hers. Where was this confidence coming from? She let herself immerse herself in the kiss, squeezing her eyes hard when his hands started to snake around her waist, freeing her arms so she could hold herself steady and play with the nape of his neck.

Nick shivered as Macy ran her nails languidly around his neck. He decided now was the time to move them to her bed, so he discreetly walked them towards the other side of the room.

Macy felt nervous laughter starting to bubble in her stomach when she realized where they were headed. She, of course, knew where, again, this night was leading to, but now that it was really happening, she couldn't help but let the apprehension she buried for the last few days emerge. Her gasps, whether from pleasure or anxiety, could be heard among the slow strum of the guitar of the song playing.

Macy's quiet moans hit Nick with a feeling he'd never experienced before. The fact that he was making her make those sounds filled him with an indescribable feeling. He decelerated his motions when he discovered that they'd hit the edge of her bed. 'What now?' he asked himself. He'd never done this sort of thing before and he'd imagined himself doing this many times, but he was essentially new to this type of situation. He lowered Macy and he followed, positioning himself in a way that wouldn't impede with her movements. He made sure that Macy wasn't rotesting or wasn't tensing with lack of comfort.

One moment they were standing, she remembered, and now they were on her bed, which surprised her, because she would have definitely noticed the position difference. She shivered deliciously when she felt Nick's knees settle beside her legs, and his forearms near her face as they continued kissing.


End file.
